


Gifts and Scar(f)s

by Bibilita



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita
Summary: He wanted gifts. He wanted a nice day, out and with warm and delicious food, and Papy would be happy too, because it would be fun and there would be no danger. There would be several others out there, children and adults and even the queen herself, and everyone would just be happy. It would be perfect.Sans glared around at the dark cave as if it was somehow the responsible for his dreams to not be true.---Razz has mixed feelings about Giftmas, but he can't deny that the date is important for him.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Gifts and Scar(f)s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna (Jennajen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/gifts).



> This was originally a Secret Sansta for Jenna! But I failed. Like... it was 2019's secret sansta... XDD But I do plan on finishing it!! Eventually!! SO HERE IT IS!!
> 
> Merry Christmas very late, Jenna UwU

Razz's first memory of Giftmas was a good one. It was probably the best Giftmas of his life, if he stopped to think about it, one of his most treasured memories, actually. Razz couldn't be sure of the veracity of facts, he didn't even know  _ how _ he remembered that in the first place, but he didn't care about these details. 

It was probably thanks to that brief glimpse into the past that Razz thought the rush of rivers and the chill of waterfall warming and calming rather than gloomy despite the chunks of dust and echoes of screams he later learned to pay attention to.

He was two years old at the time, and he barely knew how to walk without tripping on his own feet. Razz understood what was being said to him, he was not a dumb-dumb, but he wasn't confident enough on his speaking yet. Not that it mattered that much. Papy was always telling him to be quiet anyway, and Razz liked to show him he knew how to behave. 

He remembered his brother doing exactly that, telling him to stay in their cramped home cave and don't make any noise, then leaving. Razz, known as Sans at that time, didn't like it when he left. He wanted Papy to stay, because everything just got too silent and ~~scary~~ boring when he left. Sans would just close his eyes and try to sleep, waiting for his brother to come back, listening as monsters passed by the hidden cave without ever getting too close.

One day, though, something different happened. No, no one came in, nothing like that, but there were other children. Sans didn't try to talk to them, didn't try to go out and get closer, because he was not a  _ baby _ . He knew how to behave like a grown kid. That didn't mean he didn't try to listen.

"Giftmas is coming!" Giftmas? What was that? "I heard the Royal Guard will be giving free food!" food?!

"Really?!" another voice exclaimed, sounding excited. "Where?" Sans made sure to memorize the answer, even though he didn't know where that was. Papy surely knew! He knew everything!

"I heard something about clothes too! Clothes and real gifts! Imagine it! A warm night, full of delicious food, a real feast, no danger, fluffy clothes, some nice toys…"

Sans was enchanted by the idea, eyes wide and sparkling. That would be really nice, wouldn't it? That sounded so cool. 

"But do you think it is true?" 

"Of course! That's what Giftmas is about! It will be in three days, I can barely wait!"

And that's what had been in Sans' mind all day. He doesn't remember much, but he remembers he had been silently bouncing in place for hours, thinking about that nice thing he had just learned and imagining Papy's surprised and happy face when he told him about it. Sans kept replaying the scene in his mind, how he would tell him the most amazing thing and how Papy would be happy and proud. 

It didn't take long for time to pass like that. Soon Sans heard his brother crawling in and smiled at him, lifting his arms and doing grabby hands in his own 'welcome home' body language. Papy looked at him and smiled back softly, crawling towards him and picking him up. 

"Hey there, bro." Papy's voice was soft and quiet, as if he thought any loud sound would disrupt their peace. Sans hugged him, tiny arms doing their best to wrap themselves around his fifteen years old brother. 

"Pa-! Papy!" Sans ventured on speaking world. He squirmed to be let down. "I heard nice things!" he kind of mumbled. "Nice!" big arms gestures to show how nice. "Things!"

"Hmm…" Papy hummed and put him down, reaching for what was hopefully today's meal. "What did you hear?"

"Giftmas!" and Papy froze. He was already shocked! "I want to go!" Sans tried to tell him about the thing he had heard, but his brother was shaking his head before he had the chance to do anything.

Papyrus knew about it, of course. He had heard other children talking. But…

"We can't go, brother…" he wouldn't risk it being a trap. They were doing fine! There was no reason to risk a perfectly fine routine. Sans disagreed. He frowned at that and pouted.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous." Sans just pouted even more at that answer. It was always dangerous! Everything was dangerous!

"But I want a gift!"

Papyrus' soul constricted at that. He purposefully didn't look at his little brother's face, feeling guilty enough as it was.

"It… it's too dangerous, Sans…"

Sans frowned harder, his face scrunching up.

"But… it is Giftmas…" Sans sniffled, looking down. It was supposed to be nice…

Papyrus didn't say anything to that and all Sans could do was do his best to accept it as it was. The older skeleton, filled with guilt, crawled closer and tried to pull the two year old into a hug, but Sans just pushed him away, frowning and upset and still sniffling sadly. It was not fair! He just wanted nice things…

Sans curled up away from his brother for a few minutes before giving in to the urge and crawling back to Papy, throwing himself in the hug and just staying like that until he fell asleep, crestfallen for the rest of the night.

* * *

Three days later, Sans hadn't forgotten about the whole thing, of course not. But he paid the date no mind, already having accepted that nothing would happen. 

He listened as people walked by their home, barely noticing the hidden entrance, frowning and pouty. It was not fair…

He wanted gifts. He wanted a nice day, out and with warm and delicious food, and Papy would be happy too, because it would be fun and there would be no danger. There would be several others out there children and adults and even the queen herself, and everyone would just be  _ happy _ . It would be perfect.

Sans glared around at the dark cave as if it was somehow the responsible for his dreams to not be true. The little luminescent flies weren't as bright as he imagined giftmas to be, and the little gems on the walls weren't nearly as colorful. And it was cold and everything was soggy- He had crawled to his favorite spot, but an unexpected puddle got in his way and now half of his blanket was wet. Soggy, everything was just soggy and  _ sad _ .

Sans glared at the ground in angry silence, eyes stinging and face scrunched up in a frown. It was not fair! He sniffled, refusing to cry. He was not a baby.

He thought that maybe he could hear more voices coming from outside today. Maybe he could see some flashing colorful lights, and maybe the world out of the cave was just a little bit warmer, like the sun had come crashing down, just for today, and he was  _ missing _ it. But Sans didn't know for sure, because he didn't go check. He had promised Papy he wouldn't, and so he didn't. Instead, he sadly made himself comfortable in his soggy blanket and glared at the wall, fighting to keep the tears at bay until he eventually fell asleep for his afternoon nap.

* * *

Sans was lulled back into the waking world by the faintest tiny strange melody. "Uhn… huhh?" He fought to open his eyes and blearily looked around, mind still muddy with sleepiness. It was still cold, perhaps even colder than before, as day had turned into night and…

His eyelights caught tiny twinkling rainbow lights. Red and blue and green and yellow- everything blinking at him, in funny patterns and dim glows,  _ everywhere _ -

Sans sat up and looked at the sitting rock, at the lion tooth spike, at the drawing wall, at the soft greeny corner… there were lights  _ everywhere! _ His eyes widened and his own eyelights shone brighter, a silent "Ohh" leaving him, mouth opening to speak before he forgot to close it. What- what-

The little strange music was still playing, a few creaky and odd notes here and there. A cheerful song, he decided, after listening more. Sans found that he liked it. He looked around to find the source, and he found Papy, standing there with a wooden music box in his hands, a soft smile on his face.

"B-...Papy!" Sams smiled wide and got up, running and stumbling his way to his brother, just throwing himself at his legs in the last few steps. Papy staggered back and dropped the wood box, which immediately ceased the melody. Sans didn't mind it, giggling when he was picked up and hugged to his brother's chest. He hugged him back, a content sigh leaving him as he nuzzled Papy's soft sweater - he loved that sweater, so soft and warm - eyes closing as his bones sagged, relishing in the warmth.

"Hey, bro…" his brother's soft voice warmed him even further, and Sans could swear there was a mini sun inside himself when Papy chuckled. "Aren't you going to see your giftmas gift?"

At that, Sans gasped, eye sockets opening wide once again, squeaking in delight. He had a gift? He- he had a giftmas gift? Was… was  _ this _ giftmas?! Sans wanted it to always be giftmas.

"G-gif?" he asked, curious eyelights already wandering around, searching for it.

Papy chuckled again, reaching behind himself to grab a plastic bag, not different from the ones he always brought food in. Food was the last thing in Sans' mind right now, though.

He couldn't hide his disappointment.

But his brother just smiled wider, nudging the bag closer. "Come on, don't you want to see it?"

That picked Sans' interest again. Maybe it was a special food? It was giftmas after all. They said you got delicious food.

Sans eagerly dragged the bag closer, noting how it seemed rather empty and light - he usually  _ couldn't  _ drag it. The little skeleton opened the bag, almost crawling inside it, little hands moving and palming around-

They met  _ softness _ .

Sans let out a delighted squeal before he could even see what it was, fingers poking the softness in amusement before curiosity won and he yanked whatever it was out.

He… he still didn't know what it was, but he  _ loved  _ it! It was bright red and it was even softer than Papy's sweater and it was warm and it was  _ long _ . Sans promptly shoved it on his face and piled up the fabric on top of his head.

He didn't see, but he heard Papy's snort before the thing was being tugged away from his face. "No, no. Here, let me…"

His brother wrapped it comfortably around his neck, tying it behind, and Sand could already feel a lot warmer. He smiled brightly at Papy, throwing himself in a hug. Sans heard another soft chuckling before he felt hands on his head, patting his skull gently.

At some point, they moved back under the covers, and there hadn't been any special foods, but Sans didn't care. He eyed the dim, little blinking colorful lights, his own eyelights sparkling brighter than any of them, and just… stared for a moment. His tiny hands went to his new soft red scarf, bunching the fabric up and squeezing and letting go, squeezing and letting, just loving the feeling of it. Sans' smile wouldn't leave his face, soul thumping in happiness,  _ so much _ happiness that he thought he might leak it. And it would be fine, because then, Papy would have it too.

He leaned against his brother, humming the melody still playing in his mind, and nuzzled his lap, blanket and scarf warming him up. This was the best giftmas. He wished everyone had a Papy, but he also wished that they didn't, so Sans could keep him all to himself. No one could have a better giftmas than him.

"I love you, Papy…" he mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
